shazam story
by Thurmastat
Summary: my little shazam story


**sup y'all, its ya boy thurmastat. so im really excited to see the new shazam movie, and this idea came to mind. so i decided to write it. i own shit. now without further ado**

**SHAZAM**

billy and freddy couldn't believe it. for stopping the evil dr. sivana, aquaman was taking them to Atlantis for a visit. "this is awesome" freddy said. "you guys are going to love Atlantis" billy on the other hand was trying to ger a certain taste out of his mouth. apparently, humans have to drink a certain kind of elixir to breathe underwater for a certain amount of time, the problem is it taste like seaweed. "freddy, how are not reacting to the taste right now? "you have tried moms cooking" "fair enough"

they finally got to Atlantis and the duo were star struck. "woooooaaaaaahh" they both said. aquaman showed them everything. but then Billy wasn't watching were he was swimming and bumped in to a fishermam resident. "oh sorry" billy said "you better be sorry, airbreather" then he swam away "asshole" billy muttered.

when they got to the arena of Atlantis, ever kingdom was there. "whats going on?" freddy asked. "little surprise, today is the day that the fisherman princess gets a sutor, they've already chosen one for her, but someone can challenge him for her hand or for her to rule alone" "AWESOME" they said.

Billy and them took their seats just before it started, mera soon joined them. "ladies and gentlemen, presenting the chosen sutor, lord regenald fishmam" the crowd started to cheer but billy didn't because that was the fisherman guy that was an asshole. billy then saw the princess and she didn't looked pleased at this "this guys an asshole" aquaman said "if she had it her way, she'd rule alone and I'd let her, but no one can beat him snd i can't even challenge him" Billy then got a stupid idea. "is there anyone here who wished to challenge him" the announcer said. "i will" Billy yelled. everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "I'll fight him so thst the princess can rule alone." then the fisherman crowd cheered and so did the princess.

Billy swam down to the center of the arena. "and whats your name?" "billy batson" "a pathetic name for a pathetic airbreather" then the announcer said FIGHT. "any last words?" the fisherman asked "just one...SHAZAM" then billy transformed into shazam. the whole crowd was shocked, especially tje asshole fisherman. then the fight started, each one landing some good punches but Billy eventually came out as champion. "Billy batson wins, the princess will rule alone" the whole crowd burst into applause and cheers. "shazam" Billy said turning Himself back to himself.

all kingdoms were in aquamans castle to celebrate the victory. but Billy and freddy were standing on a balcony just talking to each other. "were not even hear one day and you go off to being a hero" "sorry dude" then they heard "excuse me" they looked at the door to see the princess standing there "which one of you is Billy" "that would be him your highness" freddy said pointing to him. "ill leave you two alone" "wait...fred" but he swam away. Billy and the princess just looked at each other. if he was being honest with himself, she was kinda cute. "i just wanted to thank you" " it was nothing" "no, it was something. if actually married that jerk, my life would be a living hell, ive caught him with other women and he wad very mean to me." "wow, when you put it like that, i really did save you". "so, you can just say shazam and turn into a superhero?" "basically yeah". "can i see it one more time? "oh yeah sure, you might wanna stand back though...SHAZAM" *boom* Billy was turned into shazam. the princess looked in awe "wow. that is cool" "yeah i think so" "can i touch the lightning bolt?" "oh yeah sure" she reached her hand put and little yellow sparks touched her fingers. "thats impressive, but i actually prefer the other you" "ok...shazam" *boom* back to Billy.

during those few days, billy the princess and freddy all had fun. they taught her about games from the surface and she taught them how to have fun underwater. but sadly the te came to when they had to return. the three of them had a group hug goodbye. "promise you'll come back" "we promise" billy said. then billy and freddy got into aquamans ship and headed back off to the surface.

**there you go, my shazam story. im also working and a oliver and Marie story and unikitty story. they will be uploaded soon. thurmastat signing out.**


End file.
